


Double Hunt

by JustSimon



Category: Akazukin no Ookami | Little Red Riding Hood's Wolf (Video Game), Huntress of the Hollow (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Huntress of the Hollow and Little Red Riding Hood's Wolf's true endings. Two girls in red riding hoods, but completely different from each other.
Relationships: Lenora/Rosetta, Lenora/Ster





	1. Little Red Riding Hood and her Wolf

After successful good deeds Lenora understood that her land now is safe, but other lands can be in the danger, she decided to go in the journey, journey with a mission saving lands from a big bad wolves. After Lenora arrived in some peaceful place, suddenly she noticed how wolf in a human form with a opened claws slowly walked to the little girl in the red riding hood.  
"Oh no! This wolf is ready to eat this little girl. Hey you! Stay away from her!"  
After those words Lenora ran very fsstto them both. And now how about to learn true context between girl and wolf.  
'Hey Carmine, Ster trained me to fight with the bad guys, can you help me to test my skills?' ;What? Why me?; 'Because you actually the only here who is big enough to be a bad guy.' ;Sigh, fine, what should i do?; 'Just come to me slowly and make a pose of threat.'  
When Carmine began to pretend a bad guy he heard a Lenora.  
;What was that?;  
Then Lenora leaped on the Carmine with the axe in her hands and tried to attack him, fortunately Carmine successfully dodged it.  
;Gyah! What the heck! A girl? With an axe?!; "Hey girl! It's dangerous here, go away, i will deal with this wolf!" ;Chotto Matte! I am not a bad guy. Gyah! I am her friend. AAAH! I don't wanna to hurt you! Woah! Please stop!;  
Lenora swayed by her axe but couldn't to scratch Carmine.  
"Your lies don't work on me."  
After some swings Carmine been cornered to the tree.  
;Ooof! A dead end? Shimatta!; "Your hunger will ends here!"  
When Lenora was ready to deliver the last hit, suddenly some sword blocked her axe and saved Carmine.  
'What! Gasp! Hey little girl, this is dangerous thing, please throw it away" :I think my friend told you, he is not a dangerous, so on your place missy i would moved this axe away of him and let him to say some words.: "Your eyes, they are red! I been sure they were blue!" :Here we go again. Maybe you actually should put down your weapon and listen us, missy.: "Don't call me missy, how you in such a young age, can know words like this? Sigh, okay."  
Lenora put her axe on the ground.  
"Ok wolfie i will listen you." :Looks like it's fine now, then i go.:  
Eyes of little girl turned blue and her expression became softer.  
'You shouldn't aim your weapon on someone who looks not like a human.' "W-what! Your eyes, they are blue now, but how?" ;I think i can explain if you let me do so. My name is Carmine, and i am half-wolf. This is mine friend-; 'Rosetta, my name is Rosetta, red-eyed person which you saw is Ster, he is my second personality and big brother.' "What! Second personality?" ;It's a long story, but i will try tell it.;  
Carmine told his and Rosetta's story. First meeting, truth about Carmine, seeking the cure to calmdown Carmine's wolf instincts, truth about second personality of Rosetta, confrontation with some "Rascal" and bizzare but happy end.  
"Oh, i am sorry, i didn't knew, from far distance it seemed that you been ready to eat this girl. Oh! I forgot, my name is Lenora." ;Despite on events nice to meet you Lenora. 'S-same, but, can i ask a question?' "Sure." 'You older than me on the four years and you have a perfect battle skills with axe, where did you learned how to fight and why you have these skills?' "Looks like its my turn to tell story."  
Huntress of the Hollow began her story. About happy life with her mother, sudden attack of wolves, battle training, journey in seeking of their savior Hunter, battle against "big bad wolf", truth about Hunter, final battle against him, successful victory and her journey with a goal of saving other lands from wolves.  
;Woah! So you have a wolf friend too, that's great, i would to meet him.; 'But if you befriended with wolf why did you attacked Carmine?' "I told that i am sorry, i will never attack the wolf until find if he good or bad." ;Come on Rosetta, i think she good, let's give her a second chance.; 'Okay. But for this you should do one thing.' "What is it?" 'Help us with training.' "Eh? I don't wanna to hurt you." 'Don't worry, Ster trained me good.' "Fine, but i will use umm, this stick."  
After several minutes of training.  
"Oof, i can't believe that i were thrown five times by a little girl." ;I know right? It's like she a martial artist professional.; "Your brother trained you good, kinda, oh, sun sat down, i should find some inn." 'Wait, you can stay at my place.' "Are you sure that i don't be a ballast?" 'Don't say that, you're my new friend after all.' "Friend." After night passed Lenora been ready to continue her journey, but then she took Rosetta for a hand and said.  
"Please go with me!" 'Eh?' Why?' "I understood that with your help we can save lands from wolves, maybe even without harm to them." 'I don't know, what about Carmine?' "Don't worry, he have his own journey, please Rosetta, i will do anything for you." 'Why you so badly wanna that i go with you? Answer me!' "Sigh, you see, after i stayed at your place, i thought about everything what's happened and it's weird i know, but, i really like you.  
After that both girl blushed but then.  
'Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHHH? B-b-b-but we can't, we both girls, it's can be wrong.' "I was just like you, believed that someday i will marry on some boy when we grow up and we'll live by a happy simple life, but i understood that i don't need a boy, that i can care about myself, but then, i met you, spent some time and i began feel something to you. I will ask only one thing, please go with me, if, if your feelings to me will not change, i'll leave you be." 'O-okay, you seems to normal girl, so i will try.' "I am so happy, you will not regret about this." 'I don't think so.'  
And then girls began their journey, but what about Carmine? Well, in early morning, while Rosetta slept Lenora told to Carmine about Abel and how to find him, Carmine decided to meet with the "Big Good Wolf", but it's a different story.


	2. Her other self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora should learn more aboute Rosetta and her "big bro".

Lenora and Rosetta began their journey together, Lenora tried to win heart of Rosetta and it seems it's began work, step by step Rosetta has opened to Lenora, but to surprise for Lenora Ster, second personality and kinda Rosetta's big brother flirted with Lenora, in the beginning Lenora was annoyed by this, but with time, especially after Ster saved Lenora from bear, you see, when Lenora tried defend herself she dropped her axe and been defenseless, when bear was ready to attack her, Ster knocked bear out by um... a firepocker, then he gave to Lenora a hand to help her stand up, in that time Lenora noticed that she blushed, later she realized that love not only cute and shy Rosetta but Ster as well, she understood that this part of her love interest always cover her in the hard times and that's how Lenora in loved in both sides of one girl.


End file.
